


(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 2 - Amor a distància

by Patatatxan



Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Day 2 Long distance, Letters, M/M, Què coi he escrit?, carta no enviada, inspirat per la setmana de les rarepairs, rarepairsweek, records
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: El Tsuzuru escriu una carta que no pensa enviar intentant fer-se entendre què ha estat per ell el Kaya
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Mizuno Kaya
Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830250
Kudos: 1





	(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 2 - Amor a distància

_Dia 2 – Relació a distància_

_Benvolgut Kaya,_

Escric amb la ferma intenció de no enviar-te aquesta carta. Escric perquè, tot i que ja he escrit moltes obres que, d'alguna manera o altra, anaven sobre tu, segueixo sentint-me amb la necessitat de purgar alguna cosa, d'entendre-la, de deixar-la anar o almenys de pair-la.

Sincerament, si rellegeixo aquestes línies potser em mori de vergonya, potser tingui la temptació d'esborrar-les així que permet-me continuar, tu que no les llegiràs però a qui em permeto convocar. Ja fa un temps des d'aquella conversació en la què no vas ser capaç de mirar-me a la cara, aquelles poques paraules en les què ens vam prometre que seguiríem sent amics de lluny, per sempre. No et negaré que em vas semblar ingenu, que em vas semblar excèntric amb les teves intencions de no parlar-me, de no creure't mereixedor de la meva companyia, amb aquella carta teva que encara guardo i rellegeixo. Al cap i a la fi fa massa anys de tot allò: d'una festa a la què no vas venir, de la separació, de l'enyorança...

No et negaré que em sembla que ja no hi ha espai per aquells sentiments, ja em queda poc de tot allò i ja no soc el nen innocent que no sabia exactament perquè adorava els moments que estàvem junts. Tanmateix, sí que soc suficientment ingenu o idealista per seguir escrivint sobre “amistats” massa sovint; sobre vincles que ho superen tot i maentenint la secreta esperança que l'amistat venci per sobre de tot, fins i tot quan escric tragèdies.

És terriblement ingenu però també m'ho sembla ara, vist des de la distància, que en el moment que vaig decidir versionar _Romeu i Julieta_ fossis tu el que m'inspirés a escriure. Crec que no cal fer-ho més evident que això, no?

Vaig sentir mil cops que era una bonica història d'amistat, jo mateix vaig dir-m'ho i encara ara, tal i com la vaig escriure, tal i com volia que fos interpretada, no m'atreveixo a assegurar que no pugui ser interpretada així.

 _L'obra és dels espectadors un cop l'has escrita_ , va recordar-me una amic de la companyia teatral. Així que ja no és cosa meva. Només, en dies estressants com aquest, dies que hauria d'estar escrivint el nou guió però no trobo l'esma per fer-ho i els records del passat continuen roent-me, em paro a pensar de nou el passat i penso en tantes altres coses que es revelen noves sota aquest prisma.

No sé si va ser l'obra de Shakespeare la que em va triar o vaig ser jo qui la vaig triar, però el que sí que sé és que tu eres al centre de tot això i que no puc negar-me les implicacions indirectes. No puc dir-te que et segueixo estimant com llavors, no tindria sentit fer-ho, només mentiria, però no puc negar-me que alguna cosa teva seguirà dins meu com la història que em va marcar i no vaig saber entendre.

Sempre seràs alguna cosa per mi, un vincle, un ideal de relació no aconseguida, un tema sobre el qual tornar una vegada i una altra, un lloc on recrear-me en les misèries on les alegries, una mirada que es perd entre l'audiència amb l'esperança secreta de trobar-te, d'intercanviar dos segons alguna mena de contacte.

Se'm tanquen els ulls, els mateixos que els agrada trobar-te entre multituds sense esperar obtenir resposta. Tinc son i sé que hauria de canviar de document, que ja no em queden minuts per destriar paraules i que s'acosta la data d'entrega. Haig de seguir escrivint en diàlegs i deixar-me de frases llargues i amb massa comes, haig de canviar el xip i pensar en accions, en escenes, en frases contundents i amb bona sonoritat; en monòlegs èpics i en batalles.

Tanmateix, encara segueixo aquí perquè m'és còmode, perquè potser algun dia hauré de canviar de gènere literari o perquè soc incapaç de desempallegar-me de tu aquesta nit. Sé que quan demà m'aixequi ja no hi seràs, els companys de la _Mankai Company_ són massa escandalosos per perdre's en records inútils i no et negaré que ser un dels pocs amb sentit comú enmig d'una colla de bojos amb manies diverses és a vegades esgotador.

Però no et negaré que és una forma d'esgotar-se agradable, que soc més feliç del que imaginava i que al final agafes afecte, a uns més que a uns altres, a tota aquesta colla de gent estrafolària.

Per això em recreo només en aquesta nit silenciosa en el teu record. Ja és molt tard, ja haig de parar d'escriure't aquestes línies, ja no hi ha res que et vulgui dir més enllà que els temps han canviat però sempre seràs el meu primer Romeu.

És tremendament cursi i espero soterrar aquest document en algun racó perdut de l'ordinador i oblidar-lo per sempre, però suposo que ho havia d'escriure, per fer-ho real, per fer-te meu, per posar-li nom a les tardes preparant obres de teatres infantils amb tu, per entendre part del que sento ara per altres cossos i altres noms.

Gràcies per tot Kaya, sempre seràs un nom que em farà perdre el present per uns moments i, espero, que seguir somrient, per aquells altres dies.

PD: Els dents de lleó sempre aniran lligats al teu nom.

Tsuzuru.

**Author's Note:**

> Entre les meves pitjors idees? Decidir participar a una cosa així i intentar fer un fic diari. No sé si sobreviuré. De moment tinc idees. A veure què en surt de tot això.  
> Espero que entre els set dies, si continuo, en algun surti alguna història que no tingui angst, amors no corresposts (o si més no, només pensats des d'una direcció).  
> En fi, gaaah.


End file.
